


Дыши со мной

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Keith, Scent Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Широ даже не знает, что это должно значить – быть настоящим альфой.Но Киту достаточно того, чтобы он просто был собой.





	Дыши со мной

Почему-то все говорят о том, что быть альфой – это круто.

Почему-то принято считать, что быть альфой – это хорошо.

Быть альфой престижней, быть альфой выгодней, быть альфой просто легче, в конце концов – именно альфы добиваются всего самого лучшего, именно альфы становятся лучшими лидерами, альфы, альфы, альфы.

Иногда из-за этого Широ хочется кричать, потому что на самом деле это ничего не значит: быть альфой – это просто… быть.

От этого не становится легче добиваться успехов в учёбе. Это ничем не помогает ему стать лучшим пилотом. Это никак не влияет на то, что именно ему доверяют миссию «Кербер», что бы ни говорили злые языки.

Это никак не помогает ему быть лидером Вольтрона.

Проблема, наверное, в том, что Широ не чувствует себя _альфой_ – в нём нет ни стремления быть первым во всём, что он делает, ни «природной агрессии», ни желания подчинять себе других вне зависимости от их эндотипа. Он чувствует себя просто Широ – пилотом, офицером, пленником, чёрным паладином, но не альфой.

Он сильный, как и положено быть альфе. Он хороший лидер – тут Широ уже предпочитает думать, что его эндотип здесь ни при чём, и сказываются человеческие качества. Но он никогда не позволял инстинктам брать верх, никогда не испытывал этого желания «выпустить внутреннего зверя», о котором так часто говорят, когда речь заходит про настоящих альф. 

Широ даже не знает, что это должно значить – быть настоящим альфой. Он не так уж и любит быть в центре внимания. У него быстро начинает болеть голова от чужих запахов, когда вокруг слишком много людей. Вынужденное лидерство в команде даётся ему не так легко, как может показаться на первый взгляд, и необходимость постоянно держать всё под контролем и принимать серьёзные решения вызывает у него стресс.

Кит гладит его по голове – легко, почти невесомо, зарываясь пальцами в отросшие волосы, – и только вздыхает, когда Широ в очередной раз рассказывает об этом его подушке, вытянувшись на его койке.

Почему-то только рядом с Китом он чувствует себя спокойно, только рядом с ним может наконец-то расслабиться. Кит лежит на боку между ним и стеной и сухо улыбается, массирует большими пальцами ему затылок, пока Широ жалуется на жизнь.

Широ чувствует, как от его прикосновений напряжение постепенно уходит, тает, растворяется в воздухе, пока от него не остаётся только безвольная оболочка, неспособная сдвинуться с места, потому что кровать Кита – абсолютно такая же, как и в комнате Широ, – почему-то гораздо удобней и уютней.

Он зарывается лицом в подушку Кита и глубоко вдыхает.

– Не знаю, Широ, – всё с той же улыбкой говорит Кит и проводит пальцами по его макушке и дальше, чтобы дурашливо потянуть его за белую прядь волос. – По-моему, ты вполне себе неплохой альфа. 

Широ поднимает голову, и Кит притирается ближе к нему, демонстративно запрокидывает голову, бесстыдно выставляя напоказ длинную шею – классический жест подчинения для омеги, вот только любой, кто рискнет назвать Кита покорным, жестоко об этом пожалеет, и от этого его жест выглядит ещё лучше, ещё слаще. 

Широ чувствует его запах – тот же самый, остатки которого он пытался впитать из подушки, только гораздо насыщенней, гораздо ярче, – и это, видимо, отражается у него на лице, потому что Кит тихо смеётся и снова тянет его за волосы, тянет его к себе, заставляя уткнуться лицом ему в шею.

В первое мгновение Широ кажется, что он сейчас задохнётся – он захлёбывается его запахом, рвано выдыхает, судорожно комкает смятое одеяло между ними, когда Кит вздрагивает, потому что Широ касается губами того места, где метка альфы могла бы навсегда их связать. Широ рассеянно проводит приоткрытыми губами по нежной коже, жадно впитывая в себя этот запах и это чувство, и Кит шумно вздыхает, сжимает до боли его волосы, а потом вцепляется ему в плечи.

Широ чувствует, как к его запаху – сладкому, но не приторному, чистому, успокаивающему – примешивается терпкое возбуждение, но оно скорее похоже на запоздалое раздумье, и Широ в ответ нежно целует Кита под подбородком. Не сейчас.

Его пьянит этот запах, у него голова идёт кругом, и Кит – Кит окутывает его своим запахом, Кит практически убаюкивает его, Кит…

Просто позволяет ему быть самим собой рядом с ним.

Широ снова прижимается губами к его шее в порыве благодарности и думает, что однажды был бы не против оставить на ней свою метку или даже несколько. Но пока их близость не об этом; пока он просто наслаждается запахом Кита и думает о том, что готов всю жизнь дышать только им.


End file.
